Rock n' Roll, Rhythm n' Blues
by shadowneko003
Summary: Meet Rhythm.exe! Ch 6, part II: It's about Kalinka and Forte! Indefinitie Haitus, I actually have no idea where this story is going
1. ACT 1: Meet Misty & Rhythm

ShadowNeko003: Hi, this is my first ever Rockman.EXE© fanfic. Also, Rhythm is not my OC. In the 7th volume of Rockman.EXE© (manga), author Ryo Takamisaki added a bonus chapter of his own calling it "The Untold Story of Rockman". The main characters have names that relates to music, like Rockman, Roll, Forte Bass(although it sounds better as a fish), Gospel, Blues, Beat(bird in the original Rockman game), Tango (cat in the original Rockman games), Rush, and Serenade. Any idea on how to pronounce Serenade's name, is it like Serenity or Serene? He says that Blues doesn't have a girlfriend, heck, even Rockman has Roll.

Rockman: What do you mean "even"!

ShadowNeko003: Whatever. Takamisaki-san created Rhythm! Sooo... Rhythm & Blues! And then he got beat up by all the navis that he didn't use yet. Poor Takamisaki-san.

Rockman: ShadownNeko003 does not own Rockman.EXE©. They belong to CAPCOM©.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

".." talking

/../thinking/ mental link for Rockman and Netto

(..) action

'..' normal thinking

Act 1: Meet Rhythm

Densan High, Class 3-C

"Netto, did you hear?" asked Meiru.

"Hear about what Meiru-chan?" replied Netto.

"Netto-kun, don't tell me you slept through it," stated Rockman.

"Hehe.."

"What am I going to do you?" Rockman sighed.

"There's a new student transferring here next week," said Roll.

"I heard the kid's name was Mazaki Misty," said Dekao.

"I wonder if he has a navi?" asked Rockman.

/1 week later/

Class3-C

"Class, today we have a new student transferring here from Ameroupe," said Azuma-sensei as she signals the student to come in.

"Hello, my name is Mazaki Misty," said Misty, then she held out her PET, "This is my navi, Rhythm.EXE."

"Please make her feel welcome," said Azuma-sensei, "Let's see now... Ah, you seat will be next to Meiru. Meiru please stand up."

(Meiru stands up & Misty walks to her seat)

(Misty plugs in her navi into the school's terminal)

School's Net

"Hi, I'm Rhythm.EXE," said Rhythm, "Please to meet you."

"I'm Iceman.EXE," said Iceman, "This is Roll.EXE, Rockman.EXE, Glyde.EXE, Gutsman.EXE, and Rush."

Everyone: HI

Rush: Aup!

/After School/

"You're a girl," said Netto, but was elbowed by Meiru.

"Netto!"

"It's alright. I get it all the time," said Misty, "Anyway, Netto, didn't you place 2nd in the N1 Grand Prix?"

"Yeah."

"What to have NetBattle with me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind losing."

"Nah, you're the one whose gonna lose."

"I wish I could see, but I have something to do this afternoon," said Meiru, "Laters." (leaves)

Arcade

"Let's win this Rockman," said Netto.

"Show 'em the Rhythm," said Misty.

"Plug-in Rockman! Transmission!"

"Plug-in Rhythm! Transmission!"

(Just when they were about to upload...)

(PETs beep)

"Huh?" said Rockman as he and Rhythm checks their e-mail.

"Netto-kun," said Rockman, "Mama wants us home now, she says it's important."

"Your parents wants you home too, Misty-chan," said Rhythm.

"Damn!" explained Misty, "Just when we were gonna start."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So...Please be so kind to click the review button and leave a review. All reviews welcome except flames, if you didn't like the story so far then don't review. If anyone is wondering what grade they're in, they're sophomores.

Class:

1-():Seniors

2-():Juniors

3-():Sophomores

4-():Freshmen

(Anyone applying to be a beta reader?)


	2. ACT 2: An Unexpected Visitor

Shadowneko003: Konnichi wa! I just finished watching the best-animated movie of this year, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Best graphics EVER! Can't wait for it to come out on DVD in America! Curse Square-Enix USA for delaying it. Grr..

Blues: No matter how much Neko-san wants to own Rockman.EXE©, she'll never own it.

ShadowNeko003: Shut up Blues-kun!

This chapter is dedicated to my older sister, Phoung Vu, who passed away in the morning of November 4, 2005 from Crohn's disease, DVT, and has many other problems. She has been taking medicine since she was nine years old. Sayonara nee-san. May she rest in peace...

Note: For the battles, I will use the Japanese version of the battlechips and how they say it in Japanese. Also, this is how it is going to work from now on. The characters will say something in Japanese, and then repeat it in English. They are not repeating themselves, but just making sure that everyone understands what they are saying; it has to be done this way. There are some phrases that I will not have them repeat because you should already know what they mean, but if you don't know, feel free to email me asking what it means. I'll italicize the phrases too, but not the –san, -kun, etc. Also, I am implying that Rockman and Netto shared a mental bond and that they know that they are brothers, unlike the anime, which they don't know that they're brothers.

".." talking

/../ mental link for Rockman and Netto

'..' thinking

---------------------------------------------------

Act 2: An Unexpected Visitor

---------------------------------------------------

Hikari Residence 

"Mama, we're home," said Netto.

"Welcome home," said Haruka, "Remember my cousins from Amerouppe?" Netopia

Netto walked into the living room and saw Misty with a man and a woman. "You!"

"Hey, it's Netto!"

"Looks like you two already met," said the man.

"Netto, Rockman, do you remember Mazaki Shinn and his wife, Jun?" Haruka introduced.

"Hai. Ji-san, Ba-san," greeted Netto, bowing.

"I was impressed when I heard that my nephew and his netnavi were the second place winner in the N1 Grand Prix," praised

Shinn. "I guess that's because we come from a line of great Net Battlers. Misty is the top Net Battler in New York."

"I would have made the Nationals if we didn't have to move," Misty grumbled.

"Now, now," said Jun.

"Netto, Rockman, would you two show Misty and Rhythm around town, please?" asked Haruka.

"Hai, Mama," said Rockman.

"We're leaving!" said Netto as he and Misty walked out of the house.

A while later 

"I didn't know that Densan City was so big!" Misty said.

/I can't believe that we're related to them./ Netto

/You say that as if that was a bad thing./ Rockman

/I didn't mean it like that/

"Netto-kun, _daijobu desu ka_?" asked Misty. "Are you alright?"

"_Daijobu desu_," reassured Netto. "I'm fine."

Beep, beep, beep

"Netto-kun, Papa sent an email telling us that he wants to see us at Sci-Lab now," Rockman said. "He says it's important."

"We're about to head over there anyway. Let's go!"

Sci-Lab 

"Stupid security guards," mumbled Misty.

"Hey, you can't blame them," replied Rhythm.

"You owe me one big time for getting you in," Netto reminded her.

"I know," she sighed.

Netto and Misty went to Hikari-hakase Lab, "Papa, you wanted to see us?"

Since Hikari-hakase was busy finishing off his report, he did not look up when Netto entered.

"Good to see you; when Enzan gets here, we'll start."

Misty was looking at one of the computers. "What is this?"

That was when Hikari-hakase looked up and saw Misty, "Oh, Misty! What are you doing here?" He stared at Netto. "Never mind. When did your family arrive?"

"Two days ago, Oji-san," she replied politely.

"What does Enzan have do with this?" asked Netto.

"You'll see," his father replied.

/10 minutes later, Enzan arrived/

"Hikari-hakase, you wanted to see me?" asked Enzan.

"Yes, now let's get started," the scientist said. "I'll need to borrow your PETs, please."

Rockman gave his approval and Netto handed his Link PET to his father. Enzan looked at Blues than gave Hikari-hakase his Link PET too. The scientist then began installing new programs into the PETs.

"Who is he?" whispered Misty to Netto, gesturing at Enzan.

"Ijuuin Enzan, vice president of IPC," Netto replied.

"Ijuuin Enzan... kawaii!"

As Enzan noticed the girl Netto was with, he turned to him. "Netto, who is this?"

"This is my cousin from Amerouppe: Mazaki Misty and her navi, Rhythm.EXE," answered Netto.

"_Ore wa Ijuuin Enzan_." Enzan looked at Misty, which made her blush a little.

The two shook hands.

"Oji-san, what are you working on?" asked Misty.

"Done." The scientist replied proudly.

"Hey, I feel kinda weird," said Rockman.

"So do I," said Blues.

"It should wear off in a few hours, so don't worry. I've installed a new program into them called the 'Get Ability' program," said the doctor.

"Get Ability?" they asked.

"If you recall fighting Forte on the cruise when you were in the 5thgrade, he used his Get Ability program to copy Saito-Style. It's sort of like the Soul Unison, but different. The data doesn't have to be stored in a chip, they merge with the Navi's data," explained Hikari-hakase.

"_Sugoi_!" yelled Netto. "Cool!"

"But.." Enzan said.

"But this is only the prototype-at least for me that is. Forte's creator, Cossack-hakase, developed the original program himself, so it will be the same as Forte's," he replied.

"It sounds cool. Can we install it in Rhythm?" asked Misty.

"For now, let's just see what happens," Hikari-hakase said. "But please keep this a secret for right now."

"Oh…okay."

"Why don't you get Netto and Enzan, if they're not busy, to show you around Densan?"

Misty turned to Enzan, who talking to Netto, "Enzan-dono. I want to Net Battle you."

Enzan shrugged. "I don't like wasting time."

"You won't regret it. Netto-kun, do you know a private arena around here?" she asked.

"Un," nodded Netto. He led them to Higureya.

Higureya 

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" asked Enzan.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," stated Misty, "Don't think we're easy just because we're girls."

"We'll see then," smirked Enzan. "Plug-in, Blues.EXE. Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Rhythm.EXE. Transmission!"

Net 

"Hey, you're kinda cute," said Rhythm.

Blues was surprised. No one has ever called him cute during a Net Battle before. "Huh?"

BATTLE START!

"Battlechip, Volcano Canon, Area Steal, slot-in," announced Misty.

Blues barely dodged the attack because he was still slightly stunned that

Rhythm had called him cute. "Plain luck."

"Blues!" Enzan yelled, "Battlechip, Variable Sword, slot-in!"

"Rhythm Beat!" Rhythm started singing.

Blues stopped in midair and fell down.

"What did you do to him?" Enzan demanded.

"Rhythm Beat just paralyzes a navi for a short time. Battlechip, Mega Cannon, slot-in."

"Battlechip, Barrier 200, slot-in!"

"Battlechip, Elec Blade, slot-in!"

"Battlechip, Paladin Sword, slot-in!"

"Having trouble Blues?" asked Rhythm.

"Heh," he said, "You're not bad."

"Misty-chan!" Rhythm said in a serious tone.

"Hai!"

Misty & Rhythm: "PROGRAM AVDVANCE! Battlechip, Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, slot in! Beta Sword!" aka Life Sword

It missed Blues...

"She missed!" said Netto.

"Who says?" Enzan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Or did I?" replied Rhythm at exactly the same time.

A navi came out.

"How did you!" panted the navi.

"Mazaki Misty, you're coming with us," a man said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ji-san: uncle, can also mean grandpa

Ba-san: aunt, can also mean grandma

(I got this from my dictionary.)

There, Act 2 done. I will be posting character bios in the end of the future chapters.

Thanks to all the people who review and Daidairo for being the beta for this Act. And Daidairo, please don't kill me if there's just one or two scenes that are like MS. I need the Beta Sword for later on in the story. XD I promise to write better:3

If you want a faster update, then click the review button saying that because well, I am very lazy and forgetful. Seriously, people I am.


	3. ACT 3: Why?

Rhythm: Neko-chan does not own Rockman.EXE.

Neko-chan: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my beta-reader Daidairo.

----------------------------------------------------

".." talking

/../thinking/ mental link for Rockman and Netto

(..) action

'..' normal thinking

Act 3: Why?

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Netto. "What do you want with Misty? And how did you get pass Hiruge-san? On second thought never mind that question."

A second man came in and grabbed Misty.

"Let me go!" she struggled.

Enzan held up his PET with the Net Savior sign shining from it, "I advise you to follow her demands."

"The Net Police!" the man yelled.

"They never told us that it had to do anything with the Net Police!" the other one exclaimed.

"And he's the one who won the N1!"

"What am I? Chopped tofu?" asked Netto.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Wait for me!" They released Misty and ran towards the door, heading outside.

"_Daijobu desu ka_?" Enzan offered a hand to Misty. "Are you okay?"

"_Daijobu desu_." She took his offer. "I'm alright."

"What was that about?" asked Netto. "Why were they after you?"

Misty sighed, "I guess you want the full story?"

Both the boys nodded.

"Let's-"

Netto's stomach growled.

"Hehe…" he rubs the back of his head. "How about we get something to eat first?"

"Netto-kun, what am I going to do with you?" Rockman said ruefully.

Beep Beep Beep

"Misty-chan, you have an email from your parents," Rhythm announced. "It reads: 'We're sorry to do this to you so soon, but your mother and I won't be home tonight. So you will have to spend the night at your aunt's house. Love, Dad.' "

"Guess I'll be staying tonight, Netto," said Misty.

"Oh, Netto-kun, Mama told me yesterday that she was going to cook curry today," Rockman told Netto.

"Yay! Curry!" Netto draged Enzan and Misty out the door.

"Hey! Netto, let go of me!" Enzan told the boy.

Since Misty was attacked, Enzan considered their safety and decided to use the limo to get to the Hikari residence. After all, he wanted to hear about why the men were after Misty.

"Where are you heading, Enzan sama?" the driver asked.

"Hikari residence."

The driver headed towards the Hikari house.

"Now, about what just happened..." Enzan turned to Misty.

She sighed. "I don't really know the full details yet, but they've been after us for a while now."

"They?" asked Netto. "The two we saw today right?"

Misty nodded, "They're from an organization in Amerouppe called GEM. All I know was that they're after my family. My guess is that my father discovered something that was earthshaking in the medical science field that he worked in. So one day, some government people showed up at our house and told us to pack out belongings, we're moving. That was about ten months ago. We originally lived in Los Angeles, CA, and not New York City, NY."

"So you don't know what they want?" asked Enzan.

She smiled ruefully, "Nope not a clue. Every time I ask my parents they usually change the subject. I really wish they tell me what's going on. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I see."

"Then about two weeks ago, the same people came again, but this time they told us that we were leaving the country. There was something about that the Net Savoir department here would protect us better. It was something along that line."

Netto and Enzan eyed each other. They knew what Misty was taking about: 'Net navis appearing in the real world.'

Limo's computer system 

"How was it that you and your operator could perform the Beta Sword?" asked Blues. "It's not everyday that anyone does a Program Advance."

"We were watching the N1 on TV and saw you guys using it." Rhythm began. "Misty-chan was like 'I want to learn how to do that too!' So we began to practice it."

"Every time we got a chance, Rhythm and I would practice." Misty interrupted. "Although it wiped us out afterwards, but after a year, we got the hang of it."

'We underestimated them. Rhythm may not look like it but she probably packs a punch. I don't want to get on her bad side…Wait, what am I thinking! I won't be defeated by the likes of her; he only navi that can possibly, I repeat possibly, beat me, is Rockman. Not that that won't happen.' thought Blues.

"Blues, are you alright?" Rhythm looked into Blues' eyes through his visor.

"Huh? Yeah," Blues nodded.

'Did I just see what I thought I saw?' Rockman thought. 'Did Blues just space out?'

Real World 

"We've arrived at the Hikari residence, Enzan-sama," stated the driver.

Netto opened the door, "Thanks for the ride, Enzan." He stepped out.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Enzan-dono?" asked Misty. "Oba-chan won't mind."

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," Enzan replied, "I have something important to do at IPC." As much as he would want to, he did have something important to do. He looked at Misty and before he knew what he was saying, he said, "Next time, okay?"

She nodded, shut the door, and followed Netto into the house.

'What was I thinking when I said that? Netto must be getting to me, that must be it.' Enzan thought. "IPC."

"Hai," the driver said.

/After dinner, in Netto's and Rockman's room/

"Is Enzan always that way?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, he needs to loosen up sometimes," replied Netto.

"I see. Oh well, I guess I can't have everything I want……But he sure is cute," she smiled.

"Nani! Not you too! I hear it enough from his fan girls, but from my own relative! What is the world coming too!" Netto put his hands on his head.

"Relax, Netto. It's not like I'm going to marry him. Well.. good night." She left.

"Good night." He turned of the lights. /I can't imagine being related to Enzan, nii-san./

/I can't either. But I'm pretty sure that won't happen./ replied Rock.

/I hope you're right./ "Good night Rockman."

"Good night, Netto-kun." He was just about to go into sleep mode when a thought struck him, 'What happened to Higure-san?'

Higureya 

Higure was tied underneath his desk, "Somebody help me!"

Shuuko was not working today.

At IPC 

"What do you mean someone is buying all our shares?" asked the President.

Employee: "Sir?"

"Enzan, get to the bottom of this while I gather the remaining shares," commanded Shuuseki.

"Hai, oyaji," Enzan replied.

Somewhere else, at the same time 

Computers glowed in the dark areas around.

"Arigatou," a scientist said.

"This would be safer in your hands anyway," another replied.

"I'll start on this right away."

"No need to rush. Take as long as you need, Hikari-hakase."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… hi?

Again if you guys want me to update faster, then tell me to get off my lazy a and type this story. I admit I am really lazy. In fact, I have the next chapter all written out on paper right now, but I'm just too lazy to type it. Bad neko! (hits self)

I also have an X story too. It's called Lost Past if anyone likes to read the Rockman X series fanfic. It's still in the prelude stages right now, so I better type the next chapter to it. By the way, would anyone like to beta Lost Past? It would be greatly appreciated because I'm afraid that I might get some of the characters' personality wrong.

Ja ne!


	4. ACT 4: Meiru's Dream

Neko-chan: Hello, sorry about the late update. I have finals next week.

WARNING WARNING!

This ACT contains errors. It has been emailed to my beta, Dai-san, and I'm waiting to get it back. Since I'm in a good mood, I decided to update anyway, but I will replace it with the beta version as soon as I get it back. There, you have been warn.

Enjoy the ACT!

-----------------------------------

ACT 4: Meiru's Dream

-----------------------------------

/Wednesday Night/

"Finished at last!" Meiru stretched out her arms. "Sakura-sensei gave us a lot of homework today."

"Now that you're finished, what do you want to do?" Roll asked her NetOp.

"Let's see." Meiru looked at her clock, which read 9:00 pm. "Let's watch some TV. What's on right now, Roll?"

Roll pulls up the TV listing and started scrolling down. "There's American Idol on the International channel, Ah! Megumi-sama on 12, a rerun of Neon Genesis Evanglion on 31, and Tsubasa on 37."

Meiru turned on the TV and pondered about what to watch. She decided to turn to channel 37 to watch Tsubasa.

After Tsubasa ended, xxxHolic started and the girls decided to watch that too. It was 10:00 pm when Meiru turned off the TV and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Roll," Meiru yawned.

"Good night, Meiru-chan. Sweat dreams." Roll turned off the lights and went to sleep mode.

Hours later, Meiru tossed and turned as her dream wove into existence.

Meiru's Dream

Meiru found herself walking home from school when a Dimensional Area appeared around her. She looked around to see what was going on but couldn't find anything. That was until she saw a building collapse a block away from her.

"Roll, go find Rush!"

A few moments later, Rush appeared in the real world. Normally, it would take forever to find him at a time like this, but today was different.

"Rush, I need you to transform now!" Meiru demanded in a kind way.

Rush made his puppy dog eyes of not wanting but he soon knew that he was going to lose the argument. He did what Meiru asked.

"Syncro chip, slot-in! CROSSFUSION!" Bits of data surrounded Meiru as they pieced together to form her armor.

R Roll quickly rushed to the scene of the crime. There she saw R Rock fighting…Shademan! She called her bow and aimed it at the revived Darkloid, but since the two fighters were moving at high speed, she was afraid that she was going to hit R Rock.

'Where's Enzan?' she thought.

Shademan notice a pink shape as his eyes glazed off his opponent for a split second. He saw his advantage and broke away from R Rock. He dashed towards the pink figure.

R Roll saw him coming her way and fired her arrow, "Roll Arrow!"

Shademan had managed to dodge the arrow and now made contact with R Roll's neck.

"Meiru-chan!" R Rock yelled as he saw his crush in the hands of the monster.

Shademan's claws tighten against her neck, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Rock Buster!" R Rock fired at Shademan, carefully missing R Roll.

The shots caused Shademan to loosen his grip, allowing R Roll to use Area Steal to get away.

"Arigatou Netto!"

R Rock nodded. They both continued the fight.

It was another few minutes into the battle that a familiar figure enters the scene.

"Sonic Boom!"

"You're late," R Rock complained.

"I was coming back from a business trip in Hokkaido," R Blues explained.

"A-huh," R Rock said sarcastically.

"Battlechip, Aqua Tower!" R Roll summoned an Aqua Tower.

Shademan evaded the tower as it came near him by jumping up. He then dive down, claws first at R Roll.

R Rock caught sight of this, and without thinking he jumped in front of R Roll when Shademan was just about to make contact. Instead of making contact with R Roll, Shademan's claw went right through R Rock.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" R Rock screamed.

Both R Blues and R Roll stood there, frozen in shock. Their best friend had just taken a direct hit in the chest. Shademan had pulled his arm back, and R Rock dropped to his knees and fell backwards. There was now a hole in R Rock's chest.

A split second later, R Blues deleted Shademan. R Blues rushed to his friend's side. R Roll was already there, holding the blue bomber's hand.

"Netto!" cried R Blue.

"Netto…" R Roll began to cry.

"Rockman, daijobu desu ka?" asked a concern Blues.

"Rock-kun…" Roll cried.

"Meiru chan/Roll-chan," Netto and Rockman said at the same time.

"Yes?" the girls replied.

"Ashiteru…" And with that, they both closed their eyes.

"NETTO/ROCKMAN!" They all yelled.

/Dream End/

"NETTO!" Meiru screamed as she woke up from the nightmare. She quickly looked around and was relieved that it was just a dream, no a nightmare.

Meiru lay back down and thought about the nightmare. She would tell Roll about it in the morning. Her eyes quickly dozed and she was sound asleep again. But this time, it was a quite slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko-chan:...review please...


	5. ACT 5: The Day We Met

Neko-chan: I've decided to make this ACT 5. ACT 6 will done soon. It would be helpful if you've read the bonus chapter in volume 6 of MegaMan NT Warrior/Rockman.exe manga by Ryo Takamisaki-sensei. And also, if you're into the classic Rockman and the X series, go check out my X series fanfic, "Lost Past." Come to think about it, I should update that story too! Be warn that all the Japanese names and such will be used instead of the American names, with the exception of Dr. Light being called Dr. Right. Which is actually true because there is no "L" is Japanese and the closest to "L" is "R." And with that said and done, on with the disclaimer!

Searchman: Neko-sama does not own Rockman.exe no matter how much she wants to.

Neko-chan: NEKO-CHAN! NOT –SAMA! hits Searchman on the head

---------------------------------------------------

Interlude: The Day We Met

---------------------------------------------------

SciLab

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. Cossack-hakase had decided to take his seven-year-old daughter Kalinka to work with him. She had been quite anxious to see her father's newest creation: Forte.EXE. She keep on pestering him to let her meet the new navi, but he always say "Not yet." Today was different. Today, she will finally meet Forte.EXE.

As they entered the building, a young scientist rushed up to them.

"Cossack-hakase!" he yelled.

"Hikari-hakase, what's wrong?" asked Cossack-hakase.

"Something's happening to Forte!"

"Forte!" Cossack ran to Forte's rescue. "Hang on Forte! I'll save you!"

Kalinka and Hikari-hakase just stared at the dust Cossack-hakase left.

"You must be Kalinka. I'm Hikari Yuuichiro."

"Please to meet you Hikari-hakase. Is Daddy always like this when it comes to Forte?"

"I have only seen him do this three times, so I can't really say. Are you here to see Forte?"

She nodded.

"Well, right this way." He led Kalinka to where her father and Forte was.

When they entered the room, Forte had just finished apology to the scientists.

Forte noticed them entered, "Who is she, Cossack-hakase?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Kalinka. Forte, this is my daughter, Kalinka. Kalinka, Forte."

"Forte looks cool, Daddy."

"That he does. Why don't you and Forte go over to my office and get to know each other better while I straighten things up here."

"Ok, lets go Forte! Bet ya I can beat you there!" Kalinka started to ran to her father's office.

Forte decided that he liked the cheerful seven-year-old girl and so he let her win.

"You're fast, Kalinka-san."

"Kalinka-_chan_."

"Kalinka-chan." Forte corrected himself.

She smiled. "So what do you do around here, Forte?"

"I point out the flaws in SciLabs computer programs."

"That sounds boring."

"It is because none of them are worthy. There are too many flaws in the network security." Kalinka looked bored at the subject so Forte changed topic. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well…" She started and Forte listened with open ears. Forte and Kalinka was so absorb in their conversation that when Cossack-hakase came in the room to take Kalinka out to lunch they didn't notice!

"Kalinka, lets go out for lunch," he said.

Her stomach growled, "Ok. Can Forte come with us?"

Cossack thought about it for a few second and said, "I don't see the harm. Let me go get a PET for him." He went to get a PET for Forte and then they went out for lunch.

The Cossacks, along with Forte, went to a noodle house, where Cossack-hakase ordered the house special and Kalinka ordered seafood noodle. They talked about how things at SciLab was going, how things were at school for Kalinka, and how everybody will soon have a netnavi in the palm of their hands.

Afterwards Kalinka dragged her father to the Sanrio store two doors down, where she convinced him to buy her a Badtz Maru 12 inch plush with arm cuffs and boots that resembles Forte.

"Kinda looks Badtz Maru," she said.

"I do not look like that penguin!" Forte replied back. And with that said, the trio headed back to SciLab.

For the remainder of the day, Kalinka and Forte got to know each other better. Then it was time to say good-bye, but not farewell.

Twice a month for four months until that fateful day, known as the "Proto Revolt." The day Forte.EXE disappeared and the rumors of the "Black Shadow" began.

Now 11 years later, a tall blue-eyed, blonde girl stood glazing outside her window holding onto her worn out Badtz Maru plush. Her life long goal was to reunited with her long time friend and companion once again.

"Forte," she whispered. She never once gave up hope.

Somewhere dark in the UraNet, stood a caped navi. He had just deleted some poor fool who had crossed his path for the first and last time. Somewhere in the mind of the caped navi, a memory made its imprint. A memory long ago about a seven year-old girl who saw his existence as more than just some navi but as a best friend. The caped navi didn't care, to him she was just another human scum now. But the name echoed in the corner of his mind, Kalinka.

--------------------------------------------------------

………………………Please review……………………:3


	6. ACT 6, part 1: After the Dream

Neko-chan: I AM NOT DEAD! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I decided to rewrite this ACT, took a while and it came out kinda short. Gomen. Well, this is ACT 6 part one. Enjoy! Laika, disclaimer please.

Laika: Neko-san does not own Rockman.exe

Neko-chan: Neko-_chan_. hits Laika Why are you two the same!

-------------------------------------------

ACT 6, part 1: After the Dream

-------------------------------------------

Meiru had just gotten up from bed. She looked over to the clock, which read 6:30 am. Her mind wandered back to her dream, no her nightmare. After a few seconds, she shrugged it off and headed towards the bathroom. 'I'll talk to Roll about it tonight.'

Roll emerged out of her sleep cycle, ready to begin the day. She checked the clock, and then waited for her NetOp to come back into the room.

"Morning Meiru-chan."

"Good morning Roll." And with that Meiru got ready for school.

The day passed by very quickly for the pink companions. It would seemed that luck was on Meiru's side, as Netto was absent from school today. The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. All the students packed up they're belongings and headed out the door.

"Sakurai-san," Azumi-sensei called.

"Yes, Azumi-sensei?" Meiru walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Would you mind delivering Hikari-san today's homework, as you live near by him?" her teacher asked.

Meiru hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "Of course, Azumi-sensei."

"Thank you Sakurai-san."

Meiru than headed out the door once she'd received a copy of the homework for Netto. As she was heading out the door, she accidentally bumped into an upperclassman.

"Excuse me, sempai."

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

The two girls laugh and headed their way.

Meiru headed towards the train station and got onto the train heading towards the Akihara district. Her mind ran through the events that happened at school today. After about 10 minutes, the train came to a complete stop. Meiru exited the train and headed towards the Hikari resident.

"Meiru-chan, how are you?" asked Hikari Haruka. "I'm afraid Netto caught the cold. He'll be back at school by tomorrow, if latest the day after tomorrow."

"It's good to hear that he hadn't overslept too long. I thought he did."

Both women laughed.

"I came by to drop off his homework." Meiru handed Haruka Netto's homework.

"Mama cough cough who's there?" Netto coughed. "Meiru-chan."

"I came by to see how you were doing. And to drop off your homework for today."

"Thank you Meiru-chan."

"Hopefully, you'll be better for school tomorrow, Netto."

"Hahaha, hopefully." Netto laughed.

"Well, I got to go. Bye Netto, Hikari-san."

"Bye Meiru-chan."

"Good bye Meiru-chan. You're welcome to visit any time remember."

"Thank you Hikari-san." Meiru headed home.

----

"I'm home, Mom," Meiru said as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome home, dear," her mother replied.

It was around 7pm when Meiru finished her homework after dinner. Meiru decided to tell Roll about her dream, err nightmare.

"I had this nightmare, Roll."

"What was it about?"

Meiru began telling Roll about her nightmare.

"Oh my god, are you alright Meiru-chan?"

"I'm fine, but it seemed so real. I don't know what to do about it."

Roll thought for a minute, and then an idea struck her. "Why don't we go ask Miyuki-san about it? She probably knows a thing or two about dreams."

Meiru thought about it and nodded her agreement. "We'll go tomorrow after school."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiru called Netto's mom Hikari-san or Haruka-san?

Blues-lover: I have no idea how I could compare Forte to a penguin. It's Kalinka's idea.

Forte: I don't not look like a penguin.

Kalinka: Yes you do!

(they start arguing)

Neko-chan: This could take awhile. Just ignore them.

Everyone: Thanks for the review! I got really _lazy_ of typing. Lol bad neko-chan I actually like how ACT 6 part b turned out when I was writing, not typing, it that I might type it up next week.


	7. ACT 6, part II: Another Day

-1Neko: OMG!!! An update!!! I do not own Rockman!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Act 6, Part II: Another Day

Kalinka Cossack turned to face the window and sighed. She completely ignored what her English Teacher was saying and continue to stare out the window.

'English, like I need to learn it. I lived in Amerroupe for 5 year, ya know.' Kalinka thought. It was true, she had previously lived in Amerroupe for 5 years. She had moved back to Japan when her father transferred jobs a few months ago.

"Cossack-san!" the teacher yelled which cause Kalinka to snap out of her stream of thoughts. "Maybe you would like to translate this paragraph into English since you don't want to pay attention." The teacher pointed to the whiteboard.

Kalinka got out of her seat and started towards the whiteboard. She picked up a red dry erase marker and started translating the paragraph. After she finished, Kalinka turned around and headed back to her seat.

The teacher stared at the board blankly. The translation was perfect. Sano-sensei then remember that Kalinka spoke English perfectly, and then wondered why she was in his class. 'I have to talk with Administration about transferring her to another class.'

The rest of the day went quite well. The bell rung at 3:00 pm, signaling the end of the school day. All the students gather there things, changed their shoes, and headed out the entrance. Kalinka accidentally bumped into a pink hair student while she made her way out of school. Both apologized and went their separate ways.

After turning a left two blocks down, Kalinka entered the train station heading back to the Akihara District. 10 minutes later, the train reached it's destination. Kalinka exit the station and headed to her house.

"Dad's not home yet," she responded as she took off her shoes and inserted her feet into the slippers. She then pressed the answering machine as she headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hello, Kalinka, I won't be home tonight. Work is coming by the bus load. Hopefully, I'll be home by tomorrow. Love Dad," the machine played.

"It can't be helped, I guess." She went upstairs with her glass of orange juice.

She set her drink on her table in her room, then she flopped onto her bed. Kalinka grab her worn out Badtz Maru plush and hugged it. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts guide her.

FLASHBACK

"I look nothing like that penguin!" Forte shouted.

"Do too!" a young Kalinka responded.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Forte suddenly realized what he just said, "Agrhhh!!!"

Kalinka giggled, "You just said it!"

"Hmph!" Forte turned his back to her.

A few moments later

"Forte………Forte………Forte!"

Realizing that she wasn't going to Forte's attention, she yelled "FINHEAD!"

Forte snapped around, angry, "What did you just call me?!"

"Finhead, since you didn't want to answer me."

"Don't call me that."

"Finhead."

"Kinky."

"I don't like that name, Finhead."

"Kinky."

"FINHEAD!"

"KINKY!"

Just then Cossact-hakase walked in, "What's going on here?"

"Daddy! Forte's calling me "Kinky" and I don't like it!" she cried in her father's arms.

"And she's calling me "Finhead," Cossack-hakase."

"Now now, Kalinka. You know that it's not nice calling people names."

"But-"

"No buts. Same goes to you Forte."

Kalinka and Forte nodded.

But every time they were mad at each other, they would both call each other by those names.

END FLASHBACK

"Why did you have to leave? It's lonely here. Where are you, Finhead?" Kalinka started to cry. And slowly she drifted into a light slumber.

Somewhere deep within the UraNet 

After deleting the pathetic excuse of a navi, the cloaked figure wander once more, trying to satisfy his hunger. But the hunger, strangely to the navi, was not of power but of love and kindness of a time long ago.

The navi quickly brushed away the idea, rejecting it as an answer. Power was what matter, and power was what he wanted, nothing else.

Finhead echoed across his mind, reviving an age old memory of a young blonde haired, blue eyed Russian girl. Reacting to this, the cloaked navi whispered, "Kinky" only loud enough for him to hear. And without a second thought, he moved on to the next innocent bystander who was unlucky to be in his way.

"Finhead, where are you?" the phrase echoed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Neko: Ok, so I didn't get this out on time………I should really change my name to "LazyNeko" XDD Thanks for all the review and those that has the patient to wait for this story. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year!


End file.
